Extra Credit
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Teacher!GermaniaxStudent!S.Texas


**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

_**Teacher! Germania X Student! S. Texas (Human name will be used)**_

__ Sam looked at her report card she was a senior and she was dangerously close to failing! She sighed, it was Friday! She could have been playing _God of War III _or _Black Ops; _she sighed and continued to speed walk as she made it to her History class. She softly and quietly opened the door.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" She asked quietly, he looked up his long blond hair tied in a ponytail; he raised his pale brow,

"Sir, I came to ask if there is anything I can do for extra credit?" She asked,

"You vant extra credit?" he asked,

"I'll do anything!" she said,

"Anything?"

"Yes, sir." He sighed and nodded,

"Ja, you can do extra credit, come by my house tomorrow morning I'll have your assignment ready." She smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt!" he nodded getting his briefcase,

"Come, I'll give you a ride home, you proberly missed your bus." He said as he started walking out, she followed and got in his sleek black Mercedes.

"Vat is your address?" She told him her address,

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8am sharp, Miss Jones." She nodded and got off her teacher's car and quickly walked in her house she heard her brother laughing while her sister joined in.

"I'm Home!" she called as she walked upstairs she changed into comfy clothes and walked down stairs to the kitchen and made herself a quick snack and walked back into her room. Sam sat down on her bed and felt butterflies in her stomach; truth was she had a crush on her German History teacher. She took out her games and started to play her games. It was almost midnight before she went to bed.

Her alarm clock rang as she got up and went to go shower, she got out and dressed in shorts and a purple t-shirt with her Converse on she grabbed her bag and walked outside just in time to see Germania driving up her driveway. She got in and said,

"Good morning Mr. Beilschmidt." He nodded in response and drove off.

When they arrived she saw it was a normal house, a good kept lawn as they entered his home she noticed even in his house was neat and clean. As she looked around she noticed he had pictures of family and friends from what she was guessing. He led her to his kitchen she saw there was a dog bowl as there where she saw was his laptop and a neat stack of papers next to it with two chairs sitting next to each other.

"I already graded the papers, you vill just help me by putting them in the grade book." As they both sat next to each other, their legs touching as she blushed and waited till his laptop turned on. He stood and asked,

"Would you like something to drink?" she nodded shyly and said,

"A glass of water would be nice." He nodded and went to go fill the glass; he set down two glasses of water as he sat back down on his chair. Sam turned away when he was typing in his password, as he said,

"Alright, let's begin." And Sam started saying the name till she got to her brother's paper,

"Alfred F. Jones- 95…wait 95?! No way!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face as she gave a little giggle,

"Man Mia did underestimate him…" she said with a giggle,

"Yes, Alfred is surprisingly a good student." Germania said, with a raised eyebrow,

"Sorry." She said, while thinking of ways to tell Mia that Alfred actually got a higher grade than her in history.

"Miss Jones you cannot tell your siblings their scores is that understood?"

"Aww man, yes sir I won't tell." She said, he nodded as they continued, without him noticing his hair band was getting loser as it started to go down, Sam noticed as she said,

"Sir, your erm…hair band is getting lose." He raised his hand and touched it and noticed it was lower than where he had, had it.

"Thank you, for telling me." As he held his hair in a ponytail and took off the band then did his hair in a ponytail again. As they continued till it was 10am, he stood and asked,

"Are you hungry Miss Jones?" he asked, Sam nodded as she felt her stomach was about to growl, he nodded as he started taking out supplies for sandwiches. He made two simple sandwiches as he placed them in two plates cut in half as he put everything away and set the plates down and they both began taking bites,

"Miss Jones you have a little bit of mayonnaise on your upper lip." He said, Sam got her napkin and placed it were she thought,

"Here, I'll get it." As he placed his napkin on the correct spot and softly wiped it off. She blushed,

"Thank you, sir." As they were eating a bark came from upstairs and then they heard thuds coming down stairs as it rushed to the kitchen and bumped into the table making Sam's water spill onto her clothing as well as Germania's. She gasped as Germania scolded his dog and took him out to his backyard. He walked in as he saw her clothes were wet he sighed as Sam tried to wipe of the water off her clothes as he said,

"Follow me Miss Jones, I have clothes you can borrow while your own wash." She nodded as she followed him upstairs; he walked into his bedroom where she saw was just as neat as his whole house,

"Here you can wear these." He said handing her one of his shorts and t shirt. She nodded as he walked out so she can get dressed, she took off her clothes except for her underwear and bra as she put on his shorts and shirt, the shorts surprisingly stopped mid-thigh as his shirt stopped at the same spot the shorts did. She walked out her clothes and shoes in one hand as she walked out barefooted and saw him in his kitchen as he took her clothes and walked to his laundry room and placed her clothes to wash.

Germania looked at Sam as he was able to see most of her legs since his shirt and apparently his shorts reached her mid-thigh, his clothes looked like a mini dress on her. They sat down again after he had cleaned his table and started again as he tried to keep his eyes on his laptop and not her legs. Once they finished it was only 10:30am, they got up and Sam tripped as Germania caught her as she looked up and he looked down, they stared at each other, both of their faces lowering towards each other as their lips met. Germania pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as he carried her and placed her on his table. As he broke the kiss and kissed down her neck as he said,

"Samantha if you don't want this stop me now or I won't be stopping anytime soon." She looked into his blue eyes as she said,

"I don't want this to stop, Germania." He nodded and kissed her again as she took off his hair band and ran her fingers through his hair it was soft as it looked. He carried her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked upstairs to his room where he shut his door and placed her on his bed, he smiled as he kept kissing her nipping her bottom lip as she gasped and he took advantage and thrust his tongue in her mouth as they started fighting for dominance as Germania won the battle. He rose up the shirt till he took it off and started kissing the top of her breasts as she raised his shirt and took it off him just as Germania nipped her breast. She gasped as he sucked on her nipple through her bra as he reached behind her and un-hooked it with skilled fingers.

He sucked on her breast as his hand teased its twin, he moved to her other breast and did the same thing as Sam arched her back and ran her hands down his back as he looked up and started kissing her again as he took off her shorts and underwear as he kissed her neck and lightly bit it, she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped their position as she broke the kiss and started kissing down his neck lightly biting his neck as she sucked on his neck till she kissed her way down his chest towards his hipbones she gave them both a nip.

As she took off his pants and briefs as she looked at him as he was on his elbows looking at what she was going to do as she gave his length a lick then nipped his tip as she started to suck on his length as she stroked him she bobbed her head up and down as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth as he groaned and bucked his hips, as her free hand teased his balls,

"Sam…im close…" he moaned as she stroked him while giving his balls a little suck then she started sucking his tip again as she sucked a little harder and harder till his hand gathered her hair in a ponytail and lightly thrust against her mouth as she tightened her lips around him. He came with a low groan as she swallowed his cum, Germania picked her up and kissed her as he laid her down on his bed as he kissed down her chest giving her breast one more suck before he continued going down, as he gave her clit a nip she bucked her hips as he soon started to suck on her clit,

"G-Germania!" she moaned as he stuck two fingers in her and started thrusting them in as he sucked a little harder on her clit, she was moaning as he started to rub her clit and stuck his tongue in her thrusting it in and out of her.

"Germania…im so close…" as the started rubbing faster on her clit and thrusting his tongue a bit faster, Sam came as he drank all her juices. He moved back up and took a condom out of his nightstand as he placed it on and thrust into her as he kissed her, her moan swallowed by his kiss as he started thrusting in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she broke the kiss and started to moan his name,

"Faster! Harder!" she moaned as he picked up her leg and raised it up to his shoulder as he thrusted faster and harder in her as she gripped his shoulders as her nails slightly dug into his skin, he moaned and bit her shoulder as he thrusted faster as she kissed him then broke it as she moaned out,

"I'm cumming, Germania!" as she came she moaned his name as he kept on thrusting in her moaning as she tightened around her as he pulled out and switched her onto her hands knees and thrusted back into her as she moaned and thrusted back against him as he bent over and grabbed her breasts as he kept thrusting in her.

He brought her to her knees as he kept thrusting into her, as he whispered into her ear,

"Who do you belong to, Samantha!?" he asked as she moaned,

"I belong to you, Germania!" he kept thrusting into her as he asked,

"Who is the only one who can touch you like this Samantha?" as she moaned and gripped his thighs as he kissed her harshly and broke it,

"Answer me! Who is the only one who can touch you like this Samantha!?" He asked again as she felt her stomach tightening,

"Answer me!" she gasped as he lightly bit her neck,

"You! Germania you're the only one who can touch me like this!" as she came, he thrusted into her two more times before he came and kissed her neck softly as he pulled out, she moaned as he gently laid her down on his bed and laid next to her and pulled the blankets over them.

"Stay tonight, Samantha." he said as he softly pushed some of her hair away from her face as he gave her a soft kiss. Sam kissed him back and nodded as she texted her mom she was staying over a friend's house. He kissed her temple as he whispered,

"By the way, you passed you exam." She looked at him,

"I couldn't let this opportunity pass, Samantha." she raised her eyebrow as he sighed and whispered,

"Ich liebe dich, Samantha." She kissed him again as she whispered,

"I love you too, Germania." He smiled as he kissed her then broke the kiss as he pulled her close as they both fell asleep.


End file.
